Vega Hozuki
Vega Hōzuki (ホズキヴェガ, Hōzuki Vega) was a former shinobi of Kirigakure and a descendant of the Hozuki clan. He later abandoned his village and his friends seeking more power and mastery over his Rinnegan. He joined up with Orochimaru in Otogakure which 2 years later, he left in order to join the Akatsuki. Background During Vega's childhood, he wasn't raised in exactly the most.. "normal" of environments. Vega, being the son of Suigetsu Hozuki was closely related to Orochimaru and was used for experimentation and various other things. There is one thing most do not know about Vega. He was not "born", but was rather.. created. He is a genetically engineered life form, created through Suigetsu's genes. That is why, in terms of appearance and personality, Vega and Suigetsu are drastically different and also the very reason why Vega is capable of wielding the Rinnegan. After the fourth shinobi war, Orochimaru, secretly obtained Madara's eyes and replaced them with fakes. Orochimaru, despite claiming to have given up on child experimentation. He was too focused on his research and had many more things to test, so instead of kidnapping, he decided to create his own life form. Thus, Vega was born with the bloodline of the Hozuki. The Rinnegan was then implanted in his eyes, however.. Vega's body was unable to handle it's immense power, but through artificial modification (by receiving some of Orochimaru and Suigetsu's power). He was able to withstand it. He could not use it, however.. Orochimaru, curious to see how Vega would survive wielding such a power, sent him to Kirigakure, stripped of his memories. Suigetsu, was ordered to watch over him during that time. Suigetsu didn't really enjoy the thought, but followed along due to orders. Over time, Suigetsu began to see Vega as a true son and since he had Hozuki bloodline within him, Suigetsu trained him in the art of Water Style Jutsu, teaching him basic Hozuki techniques, because of the Rinnegan he was able to master them with ease. It was later discovered, that his second primary element was Lightning, which was quite a unique combination. This was one of the elements that came with Orochimaru's power and the Rinnegan, however.. Vega, upon reaching the age of 8. He wanted to learn how to wield blades like his father. Suigetsu, on the other hand, had no intention of letting Vega learn how to use a blade for the very reason.. He did not want his son to turn out like he did, seeking blades only for the purpose of taking what he wants. In his later life, Vega began to wonder if it was because he was weak.. within Kirigakure, Vega was commonly bullied for his appearance and more-so his eyes. He was always called names, like "weakling", "scaredy-cat", and various other cruel nicknames. Vega believed that his father did not acknowledge him. One day, during their training sessions.. determined to prove himself. He decided to give it his all, but Suigetsu being as he was rusting through age and times of peace, wasn't quite up to par. Vega, under the presumption that his father did not acknowledge him and was holding back, snapped. He let loose all of his power, undergoing a rampage. He blasted his father away with a Shinra Tensei, only to follow-suit by ripping out the soul of his very father! Vega had no clue what he had done but went along with it, believing that he had only "defeated" his power.. He tried to convince his fallen father to realize he is not a weakling.. but it had the opposite effect! His father could no longer respond, as his soul had been torn from him! He, later realized what he had done and then was put under the care of various other Jounin as well as surveillance. Vega could never forget what he had done to his father, scarred by this.. Vega was always afraid of being weak, but also even more afraid... of his eyes. Personality At first, Vega had a very timid and EXTREMELY shy nature. He was often afraid of interacting with others because he was afraid he'd be laughed at for his eyes. He was very kind at heart though and would often lend a hand to those in need despite his shy and fearful nature. Above all things, Vega couldn't stand to hurt people or see them get hurt. It would often be the downfall of him while battling. He hated to kill and shed blood. However, later on.. He abandoned Kirigakure and his comrades, taking on a different persona. He decided to become more confident, putting on a strong front, while at his core.. He was still hurting deep inside, but resolved to make a change. He abandoned all of those feelings and trained non-stop to harden himself. He later became more silent and cold hearted, but in the end.. He still retained some of his former softness, when he received a gift from Nanoni. He could have simply discarded the object himself, but instead told Ren to keep it, as he did not want to treat her belongings in such a disrespectful manner, as it had also been an object he had been longing for, himself. Abilities Cursed Seal of Limbo This is Vega's unique Cursed Seal. It is the first of it's kind. Vega obtains two fin-like protrusions from his arms and horns sprout from the top of his head. His skin darkens and his Rinnegan's color changes from grey fading into a slightly orange-ish hue. This physically enhances Vega, drastically. His mastery of water ninjutsu excels to a degree never seen before, during his fight against tanner he was capable of enlarging his sword by encasing it in water and sharpening it to a degree as sharp as the blade itself and was able to wield the large blade with ease. He also obtains a second technique, which is also usable through partial transformation. The second technique known as Tempest. He can generate water and drill it around his hand. The limits of this technique's power are unknown, as he has only been shown to use it once. The second stage transformation, which allows him to use Clear Tempest. This is a more enhanced version. The water becomes see-through, while at the same time spinning hundreds times faster than the first technique. The limits to both are unknown as of yet. Vega's speed also enhances drastically in his form. He can propel himself, as if his feet were pistons and jet forward with extreme speeds, allowing him to keep up with Tanner's Tailed Beast form's speed. He has yet to fully master this ability as such, this is all the information that can be disclosed for now. Rinnegan The Rinnegan is the key to majority of Vega's roster of abilities. It plays a large part in his strength, allowing him to access various jutsu across the five nature elements. This also grants him the basic Rinnegan abilities, such as the six paths: Deva Path, Human Path, Naraka Path, Asura Path, Animal Path, Preta Path as well as creating chakra receivers as melee weapons. Vega obtained this Rinnegan through transplant from Madara Uchiha. There are a few unique abilities Vega wields unlike the former Rinnegan users. One is his ability to transmit his will to others through eye contact. Normally, it would require the impalement of someone with the Chakra Receivers, but with single glance Vega can paralyze his foes, with his unbending will. That shows the strength of his determination. There is also a second stage to Vega's Rinnegan, which occurs whenever he enters his Cursed Seal mode. Myō Rinnegan This is the second stage of Vega's Rinnegan. The Myō Rinnegan, also known as the "Odd Samsara Eye". This power originates from one of the sons of the Sage of the Six Paths, Indra Ootsutsuki. It grants the user access to Yin & Yang release, along with Senjutsu prowess, however.. Vega is incapable of wielding Yin & Yang, as this is the unawakened stage of the Myō Rinnegan. There are only two sets of these eyes. They can not be obtained through training, no.. wielders of the second set are only, "chosen", by Indra Ootsutsuki, himself. However, neither can be awakened without both sets coming together. The only way to fully awaken it, is by awakening it's counterpart set. The strength of this eye is currently unknown, however, in Vega's fight against tanner.. He subconsciously activated it, which allowed him to keep up with tanner even in his partial transformation. It is said Vega is linked to Indra Ootsutsuki in some way, possibly through bloodline or from wielding Madara's eyes, as Madara was the reincarnation of Indra. However, there is one thing that can be confirmed. This eye is infinitely more powerful than the normal Rinnegan and other Dojutsu pale in comparison to this eye, once awakened. Part I Part II Category:Characters